a karaoke party
by rockangel2410
Summary: it's chapter 1 of many lovely stories about prussia and you in it your a nobody at the axis hetalia school. the guys take you to a karaoke party and no other then gilbert tries to let you sing fun for sure expecially for gilbert
1. Chapter 1

The whole hetalia invited me for a karaoke party they were all trying to hook up with the girls there and i was surprised they even noticed me in class. I took my niece with me and pushed her into my dear friend Russia . he had a perverted grin and said : Become one with Russia da .

I snorted and headed to the table when the albino…like we call him at school comes over to me.  
"come sing_" I blush and look away like I can't believe he's talking to me

Prussia picks the first song and I almost fell out in laughter. It's so him to take too sexy for my shorts as a song. What made him cute but more of a pervert then he usually is.

"why does he sing that song" my niece asked Russia who was coming a bit too close to her.  
"don't mind gilbert he always sings that song" he grins

Gilbert passes me the micro. "now your turn" he smiles sweetly at me.  
"i-I can't sing" I mutter

"of course you can" he said, I wonder if he sneaky heard me singing once?

I look through the songs and notice one of my favorites. Shakespeare from Miranda cosgrove

I start to sing while looking at gilbert's face , I blush….

I saw you there, so beautiful  
You stopped and stared, so magical  
Then you asked me for my name  
And we took an out town train  
Before you leave, get up to go  
I wanna know

Do you like Shakespeare? Jeff Buckely?  
Watching movies on Sunday?  
Do you like kissing when it's raining?  
Making faces in the station?  
Do you like, I need to know  
What do you like? before you go

You walk me home, so wonderful  
It starts to snow, it's incredible  
Now we're walking up my street  
And you slowly turn to me  
You're three inches from my lips  
But before we do this

Do you like Shakespeare? Jeff Buckely?  
Watching movies on Sunday?  
Do you like kissing when it's raining?  
Making faces in the station?  
Do you like, I need to know  
What do you like? before you go, oh oh

Show me the place where you come from  
And the places you dream of  
I wanna know everything you are  
But before we get that far  
Do you like, I need to know  
Do you like, before you go

Do you like Shakespeare? Jeff Buckely?  
Watching movies on Sunday?  
Do you like kissing when it's raining?  
Making faces in the station?

Cause I like Shakespeare? Jeff Buckely?  
Watching movies on Sunday?  
Do you like kissing when it's raining?  
Making faces in the station?  
Do you like, yea yea yea yea

I finish the song and look nervously around. I breath and then the clapping of many people is heard. "well not so bad" Prussia grins.

I leave the micro on stage and run to the toilet. My face must have looked like a red tomato that Italy and romano like so much.

I'M NEVER EVER EVER GONNA SING AGAIN

This was so embarrassing.

"knock knock" I shrug and look at the door.

"prus…gilbert what do you think you're doing…this is the girls restroom."I say utterly embarrassed.

" searching you, your fans want an encore…" he sticks out his tongue and comes over.

"prus….i mean gilbert…no what if the girls see you…" I blush.

" then let they see the amaising me called…"

"….if you don't go I –'m going to call you…gillberta"

" you wouldn't dare.!" He thinks back at when we were kids and we tried my mother's makeup on eachother.

I smile at him and laugh I take out my wallet and let him see a picture of when we were five or six.

"why do you have that one!" he screamed.

"out" I grin evilly

He smiles and comes closer.

He puts his arms around me and gives a small kiss in the neck.

"gil-bert what do you think you're doing"

"excuse me…" I gasp and see my niece at the door. Her head is red and I can only guess that Russia had made a move on her.

Like Prussia was doing now.

I gave her a glare that defiantly was saying get out of here vibe.

She rushes out with a last bye.

" good luck with ivan will you"

I see her mutter to herself.

"where were we…" gilbert said smiling to me.

"….euh I was going to show photo's of gilbert?"

He kissed my neck again and goes to my ear.

"oh were you"

"y-yes i-I was" I mutter.

He moves an inch from my lips.

" are you still planning to…"

It was hard to concentrate and my breathing was getting rapidly.

"y-e-s"

He kisses my lips and I can't help anymore. It's like my brains are made of glue.

I kiss back and I see a perverted grin on his face. " gotcha" he said while holding my wallet.

"you- you F*cked up bastard" I look angry at him.

"you can't catch me" he starts running.

I run after him. Suddenly he drops my wallet in front of the feet of a handsome French man.

"gimme that wallet" I scream.

"mais oui ma Cherie." He hands over the wallet and I see gilberts death glare at me. I stick my tongue out and say. " gilly is going to sing a speeeecial song for me, aren't you gilbert…"

"no I don't" he said angry

"oh you don't I say while holding the wallet up" I look at him with a advantage smile on my face.

" I hate you"

"I love you to hun

He sticks out his tongue and said

girl i can notice but to  
notice you  
noticin' me  
from across the room  
i can see it and cant stop myself from lookin  
and noticin' you noticin me  
watch out i seen her type before

[chorus]  
that girl is so dangerous  
that girl is so dangerous  
that girl is a bad girl  
i seen her type before she's so dangerous  
that girl is so dangerous  
that girl is a bad girl [yeah]

[Kardinal Offishall]  
ohhhh yeah thats her, the  
big dog tryna get her lil kitty to purr  
ex man lookin at me like im Lucifer  
cause he knows i will deal wit the case yes sir!  
if i was the last man on earth  
i would only take that girl end of search  
she give a new definition to the word curve  
got chicks in the strip club envyin hers  
body's like weapons of mass eruptions  
sit the glass on that fat obstruction  
tongue game give a new type seduction  
im tryna give that girl somethin!

[Akon]  
girl i can notice but to  
notice you  
noticin' me  
from across the room  
i can see it that cant stop myself from lookin  
and noticin' you noticin me  
watch out i seen her type before

[chorus]  
that girl is so dangerous  
that girl is so dangerous  
that girl is a bad girl  
i seen her type before she's so dangerous  
that girl is so dangerous  
that girl is so dangerous  
that girl is a bad girl [yeah]

[Kardinal Offishall]  
ohhh bad to the bone  
everything locked like a two three zone  
i wanted to make my black snake moan  
talk and lick a bit then take that on  
she bad and she know the deal  
that sweater cant hide when she wanna conceal  
i mean Meagan Good and Halle Berry  
put together and close to the jeepy i see  
no no  
no disrespect but this gal upon another level wanna cut the check  
[oh]  
tell king Max stop the press  
say king can i get a witness?

[Akon]  
girl i can notice but to  
notice you  
noticin' me  
from across the room  
i can see it that cant stop myself from lookin  
and noticin' you noticin me  
watch out i seen her type before

[chorus]  
that girl is so dangerous  
that girl is so dangerous  
that girl is a bad girl  
i seen her type before she's so dangerous  
that girl is so dangerous  
that girl is a bad girl [yeah]

i see you got that fire by the way that you walkinn [walkin]  
from left to right i watched her go down  
girl i just want it right now dont wanna do no talkinn [talkin]  
shortys so right i need to slow down

[Kardinal Offishall]  
figure 8  
good bodyshape  
when she on the dance floor get them irate  
when she do her ting man cant walk straight  
that biscuit can soak up everyting on our plate  
bad heels like jessica P  
im tryna give homegirl sex and the city-tity  
itty bitty waistline moves with the baseline  
one lick of a punch im fine!

[Akon]  
girl i can notice but to  
notice you  
noticin' me  
from across the room  
i can see it that cant stop myself from lookin  
and noticin' you noticin me  
watch out i seen her type before

[chorus]  
that girl is so dangerous  
that girl is so dangerous  
that girl is a bad girl  
i seen her type before she's so dangerous  
that girl is so dangerous  
that girl is a bad girl [yeah]

i smile when I walk over to him. I blush while I give him a kiss on his cheek. Suddenly he takes my arm and presses his lips on mine.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mmmmfh" Gilberts tongue dances around mine. I feel my knees getting weak and my eyes getting big. "Gilbert what are you think you're doing" I gasp when his lips are done touching mine. I fell the eyes of my friends like knifes going through me. " playing with my kitten" he said with a seductive smile. I blush and stare at the ground. I see my cell phone blink and I guess it's my stepmother. I look at the screen and my eyes widen. 'oh sh*t' I think in silent. Gilbert notice the sudden change of expression and in a fast movement steals my cell phone. " w- no Gilbert" I cry.

He reads the message and get's quiet.

_" you're dad is drunken again, bitch make sure your home to clean this mess he made, or else!" _ with above evil stepmom.

The nickname I gave her when I met her the first day. It was clearly a surprise to her that my father had a child. My mother died at my birth and father hated me for that.  
and now he is with that woman who clearly wants to ruin my existence. That why I had boarding school and was only home at the weekends.

Gilbert grabs my hand and I never had seen him this serious before. "you're not going home, you go to my place my brother Germany and I shall protect you"

I sigh if I won't go I'll be in big trouble. Maybe she'll kick me out of the house. I nod at him at that thought.

"s-sure I'll come" I try to smile but I just can't. I look at his fierce full eyes. I start to blush again. Maybe going to his place wasn't a good idea after all. But before I can change my thoughts he already grabs my arm and takes me out of the room.

"hey niece where are you going?" my niece screams after me. Ivan gives me a wink and a soft smile while he pushes her to the stage.

" no I can't sing!"

And with that the door closes.

After a while Gilbert asks me if I'm cold. He must have noticing the little shivers leaving my spine. I shrug and put my shoulders up. He takes of his coat and puts it on me. For a pervert he can sometimes be a gentlemen. " are you nervous?" he asks me.

I look confused at him. " for going to my place" a soft smile escapes his lips and I grin at him.  
in fact I was really nervous but I won't let him get me down. "n-no" I try to say it confident but I just mutter it out. "don't worry" he said it on a gentle tone.

It was an half hour walking to his house but luckily he had his motorcycle with him. A sazuki more I didn't know about it. Only that it was fast. And I enjoyed wrapping my arms around his chest while my hair danced in the wind.

"what is this your place?!" I stare unbelievable at a big house, no a mansion. I see he had to hold his laughter inside. "why is that so hard to believe" he said playfully.

With the way he dressed he absolute didn't look as a rich boy. More like a rock dude. "gil- this is amaising."  
he laughs at my surprised face and ruffles through my hair. I fix it fast because a man was waiting on Gilbert. His father? No it seemed that it was Germany his younger brother. I couldn't believe it because he acted so mature when Gilbert introduced me to him…as his girlfriend.  
my mouth fell open and I wanted to speak up when I got silenced with Gilberts lips. I couldn't help but getting red and feeling hot all the sudden.

"are you alright_ it was _ right?" Ludwig asks me.

"yes I'm fine, euhm thank you" I smile at him. "I'll show you the guestroom" Gilbert said on a unusual royal like tone.

I nod and follow him into a pearl colored room. It really looked like a princess room out of a castle.

I'm going to explain the details to Ludwig" Prussia explained to me. "oh okay" I said while looking through the room. An old clock said it was almost midnight. Dark clouds filled the sky and a worried expression came on my face. Thunder stroke a few miles away and I screamed.

Indeed I was afraid for thunder.  
Gilbert saw me shake and cry and he sighed, he could have known. When _ was little she also was afraid of thunder. "come here…" he opens his arms and I jumped right into them as a second lightning struck near the home. "I'll protect you… I promise." He said gentle to me. I nod and tears fill my eyes. For once I'm truly glad I'm with Gilbert and honestly saying I was starting to love with this dear friend.

"can you lay next to me?". I said worried. Then I looked out of the window. He nodded and had a sheepish grin on his face. When we laid next to each other. Fabric against fabric, me blushing and he smiling brightly. The lightning didn't seem so scary anymore.

"shall I distract you" he grinned his perverted grin. "h-how" I asked him dumb folded, but I already knew his plans. I was a bit worried because it would be my first time. Yet I'm eighteen.

"lemme guess your first" he said while playing with my hair.

"mean" I pout and he laughs.

He kisses me gentle. His leg between mine legs and pulling me closer. "g-gil-be-rt " I stutter and then my phone rings.

"leave it" gilbert said while kissing the tip of my nose.

"but gil it could be Brussels I mean I left her there" I mutter

" if it's your stepmom you shut your phone okay"

" I promise" I say before I kiss him on the lips


	3. Chapter 3

Brussels(_niece) pov

"i can't sing" I scream as I see my niece leave.  
"okay which song do you chose?" Ivan asked me.  
"Ivan look there, vodka" I said pointing to the bar. "where!" he said and runs to the bar. The bar looked elegant with his oak wooden desk and the bottles shined pretty because of the light.  
"sorry sir we don't have…how did you call it….vodka" the bartender said on a British accent.

'I need to get out of here' I thought, maybe I could catch my niece with Gilbert somewhere. I run out of the karaoke bar towards the park. And climbed into the tree. "she must be near I feel it" Ivan said while strolling down the park.  
'dahm, I have to sneeze' I think when a leave tickles my nose.

"hatshji " I sneeze loudly. " bless you" he said but after a while he thinks out loud. "hey who are you?" 'sh*t now I have to think fast' "euhm I am the tree fairy ." " hello nice to meet you, did you see a girl with brown hair 1,68 m tall and green eyes?"

"sure I did pal , she run into the north." " eh tree fairy why are you in the tree?"Ivan asked dumb. "I wouldn't be a tree fairy if I wasn't in the tree" a nut fell on his head as an answer. "now shoo" I made the hand movement and lost my balance. " aaaah catch me" I screamed " okay tree fairy I'll catch you" America shouted in the distance. But a mean grin of Russia stopped him and made him run away like a headless chicken. " aaaah evil Ivan " I felt like I couldn't hold my grip any longer and with a scream I landed on russia's face. Lips on lips and both head red like a lobster. "euh have to goooooo!" I screamed.

Russia's pov

I feel a cut in my lip and wipe the blood away. "are you alright?" I hear myself saying. I had to thank _ for introducing me to her niece. " euh have to goooooo" I hear her say and I grab her arm before she goes.

" why you're tired of me already?" I smirked.

"n-no that's not the problem" she stutters.  
" okay then let's call _ and asks what she is doing?" I say out of worry. I knew she was searching for her niece and I knew what Gilbert planned that night. "just call your niece" I say serious. "why?" she muttered. "just call"

"okay" I see her dialing the number on her almost crushed phone. There is a small scratch on the display but she hadn't noticed.

"h-hello…brussels?"_ said on the line.

At the sound of her voice I knew we interrupted them.

"what are you doing niece" Brussels said.  
"I….euh….long story…" I hear Gilbert laughing of the phone.  
"n-no gil-bert I'm ph….mmmmfh"

The line was cut dead after that.

I can't help but laugh.

"hey…why are you la…you knew it was gonna happen!" I see her look angry at me.

" sorry Brussels you wanna become one with Russia too da ?"

"I'm gonna kill you! Bastard!" she screamed. I use it as an excuse to kiss her lips. I taste some blood and notice she is biting my lip. I don't care about that anymore. I feel her loosen up and she doesn't seem so angry anymore. I touch her cheek sweetly.

SPECIAL FOR MIKATSUX MY LOYAL READER

AND MY NIECE MAUREEN TWO EXTRA CHAPTERS;)

enjoy


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm gonna kill you!... Bastard!" I screamed. Why did he kiss me? I know that Right after he kissed me I used one of my reflexes to bite on his lip. He continued kissing me like he didn't even felt a stinging feeling when I bit through his flesh and felt a bloody taste in my mouth. To be honest I liked him from the start. I did not know how to tell him, I just felt scared he toyed with my feelings. I wasn't that angry anymore so I loosened up a bit. I got swept away with the feeling of his gentle touches. He gently placed his hand on my cheek. His hand was warm. After a while I put my arms around his neck. Like it was the most normal thing to do.

"you want to become one with Ivan too Da~?" he said joking.

"eh…you idi…why are you even asking." I said blushing. I wonder what Gilbert is doing with my niece?

"Ivan do you know what those two are doing?"

He looked at me with his mysterious purple eyes and said: "Believe me you don't want to know."

It was starting to get cold and I think Ivan noticed me shivering because he put his jacket of and laid it on my shoulders. "come to my home there it is warmer." He said and we started walking towards his house.

When we arrived at his house it was frizzing and felt bad for him because I had his jacket on. "So this is your house?" he looked at me and nodded . His house looked normal just like my house until I saw somebody coming closer . Ivan pulled me into a hug and turn his back to the person who is very close now.

"Ivan who is that?"

I heard a jealously tone and I get a frightened feeling.  
"h-hello" I mutter.

stay away from my brother you...ugly girl. he is mine " the girl said. One thing was clear even though she is not the brightest she was absolutely beautiful I noticed disappointed. "Wh-what the hell...who are you anyway" I said shocked at her knife directed to myself. " none of your business and now go" she shouted at me.

" I think I need to go." I said and tried to walk away.

Ivan pulled my hand and held me in an affective hug. "I'm not letting you go anywhere...you hear that sister" the evil glare he gave her made her held her mouth. she clearly wasn't happy but Ivan wasn't either. again that spoiled brat of a sister of his tried to ruin things for him.

"w-what how dare you...onee...brother you can't choose her over me.. dahm you bitch I'll get you one day you hear me!" she shouted at me and runs off. the thought of her invaded my space and killing me was a very scary thought indeed.

Ivan looked not amused. "sorry I should have known she was here instead of cheerleading practice..."

he looked apologetic at me. " can you forgive poor Ivan for having an idiotic sister?"

"s-sure . do you have other siblings I need to know about?" I asked Ivan." I hope not because

one scary sister is enough for me right now." Ivan said with a pained voice

I nod briefly, fast looking to my right and left out of sacredness of that sister. Ivan noticed.

"don't worry she is gone" he smiles sadly and I wonder...

How many girlfriends did that girl cost him…

I was hesitating about it and tried to ask him but I didn't want to hurt him so I kept my curious mouth closed. "thanks for protecting me Ivan..." I said and looked him in the eyes. He chuckled. "

" oh but it was my deed as your personal knight to defeat the mean with and protect the princess from harm." i smile at him. he fast presses his lip an inch of my lips. my mouth falls open out of shock and i stutter shocked "I-Ivan why did you" he winks at me. " doesn't all the fairytales end with a kiss?" he laughs gentle and stares deeply into my eyes. I feel my cheeks get redder the more seconds pass

I get flushed and think..."what an unbelievable man"

Ivan seems to notice my thoughts and picks me up in bridal style. " shall i carry you my princess?"

"what are you doing" I kick my legs up and down and it only makes things worse. Ivan laughed loudly and I tried to ignore the thoughts that I liked being carried this way. i almost forgot my niece...i hope Gilbert is nice to her. but a thought in my head was saying he was "very" nice to her right now

"what are you planning to do with me" i asked him curious.

even though i still was kicking him he didn't seem to mind.

this time he pressed his lips on mine and i guess it was a good way for shutting me up.

"Ivan...I...You and i..." i mutter while my blush is fierce full red.

" we dear?" he had a puppy like face as he tilted his head on an adorable way.

"n-never mind..." I said thinking it was too soon

inside was rather comfy than on the outside. on the outside the house was rather plain. but inside it looked like a house of one of those old movies when the grandchildren visited their granny. " come with me and close your eyes." he said snickering. i was feeling a bit strange and conscious. 'he wasn't going to drag me to his bedroom is he?' i think a bit scared and exited. "open your eyes" he said. when I open them I got amazed by a perfect view. maybe hundred of sunflowers where standing in a garden. the smell of roses filled my nose and lavender filled my mind where it blended to a perfect perfume. i felt dizzy from the beauty and look at Ivan with a bright smile. "thank you Ivan for showing me this" he nods and leads me to a table. "come sit with me"

i walked over and sat next to him. for once i didn't know what to say next but i hate akward silences. "you have a nice house ivan" i said after a silence of three minutes. " thank you brussels but i bet your house is a lot warm then here." he looked sadly into my eyes and then in a fast movement looked away when the man we saw earlier on the party walks in. " ah bonjour ivan and miss... i didn't

know you had company over. the cheepish smile he gave ivan and the angry look followed by ivan said enough. this man was clearly...a playboy

" you didn't forget our pokernight did you" france shuckled. he wispered in my ear..."a strip poker night" my mouth falls open as i look at Ivan. "w-what!"

"y-your not excpecting me to play whit you guys do you?" i mutterd. let him please say no.

"of course not" francis laughed. "it's guys night after all" ivan looked pissed off at him. "no it's not why don't you and belarus go out and play..."

"hell no that sister of yours scared the crap out of me"

france said afraid

"that bloody england doesn't need to be in the same room as me" francis said annoyed.

"that's only because he rejected you in second grade you bloody frenchmen" ivan said annoyed.

"you're gay !" i said shocked

" i prefere the term bisexual thank you" francis said not impressed

"you're gay" i said to annoy him

"bisexual" francis grunted

"who is gay?" arthur asked as he walked into the scéne.

" bloody git where did you come from!" france said with a tiny blush on his face.

" he is " i say as i pointed to the slicely confused frenchmen

"ah i already know that...you know in second grade he even tried..." england said when he absurdly got silenced by the frenchmen.

"don't you dare or i'll make you swallow thee with a spoon in your ass"

" yeah you like sticking things in asses don't you" arthur laughed.

I laughed so hard I almost fell out of my chair. "Arthur you're hilarious"

"why do you act like this" francis said. ' he is so going to kick arthurs ass tonight'.

" ah don't say you don't like it" arthur said while sticking out his tongue

" arthur are you drunk" ivan said shocked.

" why yes, yes i am" arthur said happily

" this one is for you francis" ivan said protecting me from a harm i didn't know yet.

"oh bloody hell no!" francis yelped as arthur came rather "close" to him.

"lets see if you can kiss like second grade, those nice deep french kiss of yours" arthur swooned happy

"god why are you so mean the frenchman sighed out loud but secretly thanked him with all his mind." arthur came close and kissed him briefly. but it was francis who pulled him against him and hugged him tied.

" you're a monster and i hate you" he said

" ah you're a bad liar" arthur laughed


End file.
